The Coastal Kalos Cup: Part 2
by Bryce-daniel2009
Summary: The final round! Who will win and be granted the coveted new title?


**The Coastal Kalos Cup** : Part II

By: Bryce Daniel (copyright 2014)

"Congratulations on making the second round, yo."

"I'm looking forward to our next battle."

"You're 'looking forward' to a loss then, yo."

"Nope," he said clasping the young trainer's hand, "just a good battle."

"…And CUT - perfect, that will look great in the video. Hey, wait, where did Zorua go?"

"Congratulations on your win, Ash," Serena said entering the holding area.

"Thanks," he said blushing anxiously. "But what… um…what's going on over there?"

Serena turns and sees herself hanging on Nico's arm.

"See, Serena, I knew you'd come around to my charms eventually."

"Um, Nico, I'm over here."

"Wait, then, who…" he said looking over cautiously as "Serena" licks his ear and laughs to herself before running off forcing Luke to chase after her exasperatedly.

"Eww, gross, yo," as Ash, Chester and Serena laugh despite of themselves…

As it turned out, neither of our heroes battled each other in the second round, but they would face each other in the THIRD round…

"So, Ash, I take it you're using Pikachu again, just like our last battle?"

"Nah," Ash said as they touched pokeballs. "I got another pokémon in mind for this battle."

"You KNOW who I'm choosing, yo. Go Fletchinder."

"Yep, that's why I'm going with…Fletchinder, I chose YOU!"

"Whoa, your Fletchling evolved, yo?"

"It's gotten a lot stronger too."

"Fletchinder vs. Fletchinder? This should be a most magnificent match-up."

"Ultimately, it comes down to a question of who wants it more: Ash or Chester."

"Okay, Fletchinder," Ash shouted, "use Flame Charge!"

Chester makes no orders, and the move hit his Fletchinder, but did no damage.

"Apparently, someone's unfamiliar with Fletchiner's ability, yo."

"Flash Fire," Don George said. "It increases a Fire-type pokemon's attack power whenever it's hit by a Fire-type move."

"Our turn, Fletchinder, use Air Cutter!"

"Dodge it and use Razor Wind!"

"Not gonna happen, yo. Use Agility!"

"Keep up with it and use Steel Wing!"

"Get behind it and use Air Cutter!"

Ash's Fletchinder takes a direct hit and falls straight to the ground knocking it out.

"That was quite the battle," Don George said.

"Yes, A magnificent display of aerial mobility," Lord Jacob said.

"Bird's STILL the word, yo!"

"Fletchhinder," it said landing triumphantly on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Ash said disappointedly. "You were great too, Fletchinder. Now take a good rest."

"I can't believe Ash lost like that," Serena said.

"I can, I told you I was 'training with him,' yo."

"I don't care," Bonnie said excitedly. "It was such a good battle. They were both so adorable and amazing at the same time."

"Oh, hey, Ash," Clement said. "Sorry about the loss out there."

"Nah," Ash said trying not to sound disappointed. "It's okay. We tried our hardest… and it wasn't enough. I guess all we have to do now is cheer Chester onto victory! Right guys," he said releasing his pokémon from their respective pokeballs.

Suddenly, Luke appeared above his left shoulder.

"I didn't get an interview with you after your last battle. Do you and your pokemon mind coming downstairs and recording one for me."

"Sure, I guess. Do you want Clement to come as well?"

He thinks for a moment, and then says: "sure, I could use all the footage of 'early round' competitors as I can get."

"How did the interview go, big brother?"

"Great, he even had me record some thoughts on later battles to fill in some gaps in the commentary."

"Because you're a super-powerful gym leader and everyone loves you?"

"Nah," Ash said throwing his arm around Clement's shoulder. "He was the only one who volunteered to do it – and he absolutely nailed it on his third try."

"Um, thanks, Ash."

"Now, it is with great honor that we present our two semi-finalists: Chester and Melanie. The winner of this match will automatically have their ranking raised from 'Baron' or 'Baroness' to 'Viscount' or 'Vidame.' Good luck to you and may both parties fight nobly."

"I didn't come all this way to lose," Melanie said coldly as they touched pokeballs.

"I didn't say I'd let you chose, yo. Fletchinder, come on out!"

"You're on, Pyroar!"

" _PY'-Roar_ ," Ash's pokedex stated. " _The royal pokémon, Pyroar are extremely protective of their young and will viciously attack anything that enters its territory_."

"Another fire vs. fire match-up I see. Hopefully, this battle will be just as spectacular as the three previous rounds."

"I'll give you first move, yo."

"Fine, I accept. Pyroar, use Flamethrower!"

"Someone clearly wasn't paying attention to Ash's battle. You're just upped my attack power, yo. Now, let's return the favor with Flame Charge!"

His challenger makes no orders to attack or dodge; she simply lets it take the damage."

"What is she thinking," Serena said.

"I don't know," Clement said. "But this was clearly part of her strategy…"

"Afraid to move, huh? Well, this battle ain't yet done. Fletchinder, end with Flame Charge, cause it's been fun."

"Oh," she said ominously. "I agree it's not over yet, Pyroar, use PAYBACK!"

The released energy makes a direct hit on Chester's Fletchinder knocking it immediately to the ground.

"Bummer, my bro lost, yo."

"Yeah," Ash added. "I wasn't expecting him to go down like that after getting so far in the competition."

"Do you have anything to say to the video?"

"I said at the beginning that the title would go to 'the most deserving trainer here.' Clearly, I was right."

"Maybe," Chester said butting into her shot. "But my Fletchinder still rocked, yo."

"Fletchinder!"

A few minutes later in the center of the arena, the referee confers the new rob in the newest noble woman.

"Congratulations to our newest Vidame – Melanie – on her fantastic performance at today's competition. However, the other competitors are not leaving here empty-handed. Their respective wins will count towards their reaching their next noble rank.

"Now," Lord Jacob concluded. "On behalf of our guest judge and all the wonderful people and pokémon at the Battle Chateau who helped us put this together, we wish everyone a heartfelt 'thank you' for attending today's event, and we hope you enjoyed the noblest battles in Coastal Kalos."


End file.
